Coincidence of Tragedy
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: "Wait!" Garfield exclaims. "I just, can you tell my mom I love her?" he asks. "She probably won't understand, but…"


**Another one-shot! Hope y'all enjoy! Make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Edited as of 4/16/18.**

* * *

M'gann dodges out of the way, but it's too late. The beam of red light Klarion shoots at her catches the edge of her cape. She watches as it starts to disappear, and the last thing she sees when she looks to the Team is Conner's wide-eyed, horror-stricken face. Then it's all gone.

She blinks, once, then twice. She's in middle of a mall. A normal mall. There are people milling about, none of them look twice at her. She glances down at herself and notices that she's subconsciously turned into Megan Morse. All the better. She can only imagine the faces of these people if she'd appeared in her uniform with green skin.

She looks around, trying to find some hint of where she is. She's not in the graveyard they'd been fighting Klarion at, or anywhere near; it was nighttime there, and it's daytime here.

Suddenly she hears a huge explosion, then a thundering cracking. She looks up just in time to see a section of the ceiling start to fall. She tenses, but before she can leap out of the way, she's shoved aside.

Someone is on top of her. She looks into the masked face of a blushing teenage boy. The boy gets off of her fast and holds a hand out. She grasps it, all the while feeling ill.

"Don't worry, miss. We're taking care of Control Freak."

The boy jumps back into the fray of a battle. Alongside him are two flying girls, a robot man, and a green elephant.

She sits down on a potted plant and tries to catch the breath that she'd lost at the sight of the masked boy.

Somehow, that boy is Robin. She recognizes him, even if he looks older and his uniform is different. And she's been on a team with him long enough and they use the mind-link enough that she recognizes his thought patterns. This boy's are the same.

She's entered an alternate dimension.

She knows the theory of them. It's a requirement because it's happened to the League enough that they want the Team to be prepared for it to happen to them, especially when they face Klarion and Wotan often. She's briefed on how to handle it in case it ever happens; seek out a hero and ask for their help.

Who better than Robin?

She stays on the potted plant and waits for the battle to be over. Soon enough the man with orange hair is taken away by the police, and the heroes helping Robin all gather around him. The green elephant turns into a boy, and the two flying girls land on the ground.

She stands up and starts to walk towards them, fully prepared for whatever may happen. That they may not believe her.

M'gann means to approach them in a calm manner, but when a black magic starts to surround them, she panics, and runs towards them, tackling Robin. When she sits up, blushing profusely, they're in a living room, not a mall.

"What are you-" Robin begins, sounding angry, but he's cut short.

"Mom!" the green boy exclaims, leaping towards her and squeezing her into a tight hug. He sounds so excited, and something about him is familiar. She looks closely at his face.

"Garfield!?"

She can sense the shock and disbelief coming off the others in the room, but before she can do anything, say anything, Garfield is crying.

"Mom. I thought you were dead! Where have you been?"

Then Garfield is snatched back, and the girl with purple hair and grey skin is standing in front of her, glaring.

"This isn't who you think, Beast Boy," she says coldly. "What are you? Why do you look like that?"

She doesn't let the hostile girl's attitude affect her, but she does let the betrayed look Garfield is giving her affect her. "I'm Megan."

"You didn't answer the other questions," Robin says. "What are you? Why do you look like Beast Boy's mother?"

She watches as the metal man (A cyborg) talk to Garfield in the corner of the living room, and flinches when both of them glare at her.

"Why would you make friend Beast Boy sad?" the red-haired girl asks. "It is not kind."

"I-I'm sorry," she says. "I didn't mean to. I got hit by a spell from Klarion and ended up at that mall."

The dark girl blinks, then backs up. "Klarion?" she asks. "The Witch Boy?"

M'gann nods.

"You're from an alternate dimension," the dark haired girl says, looking much less hostile suddenly.

Robin looks less distrusting now. Closer to wary. The cyborg looks curious. So does the red-haired girl. Garfield still looks hurt though.

"Why would you look like my mom?" he demands. "And how do you know me?"

"I'm like your sister, in my dimension," she says softly. "I come and visit you and Marie in Biyalia."

"Biyalia?" the cyborg asks. "You lived in Biyalia?"

Garfield nods his head. "Yeah, for a year with my mom and dad. We moved to a different part of Africa after the escalation of the war."

"Your father?" she asks. M'gann feels confused, mostly because she'd never even seen a picture of Garfield's father. She never thought he might have been around in this dimension.

"Yeah. You don't know him?"

She shakes her head. "No. Him and your mother aren't together."

"Wait, you said you visit my mom and I. Is she still alive?" he asks.

The rest of the people in the room look uncomfortable at her and Garfield's conversation, as well as feel uncomfortable. She tunes them out.

"Of course." She pauses for a moment. "I have a question, Garfield. Why are you green?"

He looks down at the floor. "A bad vaccine."

"You need to leave," the dark girl says. "You being here is upsetting our world."

M'gann nods her head. "Okay. How do I go back?"

"I can send you back," she says. "Just stay still."

The girl closes her eyes, then opens them a moment later.

"Wait!" Garfield exclaims. "I just, can you tell my mom I love her?" he asks. "She probably won't understand, but…"

"I promise I will, Garfield," she says.

She's surrounded by black, and a moment let feels a hand on her shoulder. She snaps her eyes open and looks right into Conner's own eyes.

She collapses and hugs him tight, and the dam bursts. Tears rush out, and all the sorrow she felt for the poor other-world Garfield comes out. The rest of the Team surround her, all sharing glances.

"I-I need to get to Biyalia," she hiccoughs. "It's important."

Then a communicator goes off in Robin's belt. He takes it and holds it up to his ear. After a moment of listening and a few murmured words, he turns it off and places it back in his utility belt.

"M'gann, Batman wants you back to the mountain," he whispers, sounding oddly broken. "Garfield's mom died. He's waiting there for you."

Her heart sinks.

"There's more. Batman mentioned something about a meta-gene activating after Garfield found his mom."

She has a feeling she knows what the meta-gene is.


End file.
